Eostre
by Mila B
Summary: Lorcan não gosta da Páscoa.


**Autor:** Schaala

**Título:** Eostre

**Classificação:** K

**Formato:** Ficlet

**Nota:** Escrita para o Mini-Challenge especial de Páscoa do Fórum 6V.

**oOo**

Lorcan escondeu-se no andar superior da casa, escapando das festividades que tanto odiava.

Odiava os cantos à deusa Eostre e as magias que os adultos realizavam para entreter as crianças. Achava tudo enfadonho.

Não era um garoto muito sociável e sentia-se deslocado em meio a montes de pessoas rindo e se divertindo quando ele não sentia vontade alguma de rir; e certamente aquelas brincadeiras bobas, nas quais os adultos transfiguravam pássaros em lebres, para que as crianças brincassem de pega-pega com os bichos, não eram seu maior conceito de diversão.

Acomodou-se embaixo da cama do quarto que dividia com Lysander e fechou os olhos. Como queria saber aparatar e escapar daquele lugar por um dia. Podia ouvir as risadas dos Weasley e Potter, perseguindo as lebres e caçando os ovos espalhados pela propriedade.

Mais tarde, no almoço, eles fariam oferendas à deusa e agradeceriam pela chegada da primavera. À noite, o orvalho, impregnado com as energias de purificação e juventude de Eostre, seria recolhido e transformado em cristais. Cada pessoa levava alguns cristais para casa e os usava para enfeitá-la, de forma que o Sol saberia ser bem vindo naquela casa.

Lorcan sempre dava um jeito de quebrar ou sumir com os cristais alguns dias depois da comemoração da chegada do Equinócio, e sua mãe, Luna, sempre desconfiava das travessuras inerentes das fadas mordentes.

Depois de algum tempo escondido, Lorcan achou ter sido esquecido e agradeceu por isso. Se Luna o procurasse e o encontrasse no quarto, arrastá-lo-ia para baixo novamente. Não gostava de se esconder, muito menos embaixo da cama, o primeiro lugar que alguém olharia numa busca pelo quarto. Mas não havia outras opções no cômodo simples, com apenas duas camas, um armário e alguns baús espalhados. Na verdade, não fazia diferença alguma ficar ali ou deitado na cama, mas Lorcan gostava de deitar no chão, áspero e desconfortável, como tanto na vida.

Mas estava errado. Não fora esquecido. A porta abriu e fechou silenciosamente e alguém entrou no quarto.

Lorcan observou os pés se aproximarem da cama. Um garoto se ajoelhou ao lado do móvel e apoiou a mão no chão, inclinando-se de lado, revelando seu rosto, idêntico ao de Lorcan.

Lysander tinha os cabelos loiros levemente mais claro que os de Lorcan, mas essa não era a única diferente entre eles e nem mesmo a maior.

A maior diferença entre os irmãos eram os olhos. Lorcan amava os olhos de Lysander, porque era inocentes, infantis e sinceros, o oposto dos seus, sempre tão frios, distantes e impenetráveis.

Amava os olhos de Lysander, porque neles podia ver o mundo através de um vidro de ingenuidade e simplicidade, podia ver o mundo como Lysander, um mundo que desconhecia, porque seus olhos eram como um filtro: o que era bom, o que era luz, passava por suas retinas, mas as impurezas pregavam-se em suas íris, nublando sua visão, escurecendo seus olhos.

"Por que você não está perseguindo a sua lebre?" Peguntou Lysander, engatinhando para baixo da cama, juntando-se ao irmão.

"É um bicho estúpido e prefiro que sofra por nunca mais ser transfigurado novamente em pássaro, como sofreu a lebre de Eostre." Falou maldoso.

Lysander olhou-o sem se abalar. Conhecia o gênio perverso do irmão, seu jeito introspectivo e quieto, sua intolerância às outras crianças e aos próprios pais, dos quais detestava o jeito avoado e etéreo. Lysander era a única pessoa com quem Lorcan se abria, conversava e, por certo, amava.

"Mas a lebre de Eostre sofreu apenas por um tempo. Assim que a primavera chegou, a deusa a transformou novamente em pássaro e o pássaro chocou ovos, pintou-os e distribuiu-os pelo mundo-"

"Para lembrar às pessoas do ato tolo de interferir no livre-arbítrio de alguém." Completou Lorcan, com tédio. "Conheço a história, Lys. E é uma história ridícula. Se foi um ato tolo transformar o pássaro em lebre, por que continuamos repetindo-o todos os anos?"

Lysander se virou de barriga para cima, descansando as mãos sobre o peito. Seus cabelos claros espalharam-se pelo chão de madeira e, como o brilho do ouro desperta o fascínio dos homens e os atrai implacável, atraiu a mão de Lorcan, que os acariciou ternamente.

"É apenas uma tradição, Lorcan. Você nunca gostou das coisas divertidas." Lamentou o garoto, fechando os olhos.

Lorcan passou a mão pelo rosto de maçãs rosadas e nariz arrebitado de Lysander. Não queria que ele fechasse os olhos. Precisava daqueles olhos dos quais era prisioneiro. Precisava deles para viver e ver algum significado onde ele apenas encontrava apatia e tédio.

"Você que se diverte com qualquer coisa, Lys." Sussurrou Lorcan, aproximando-se mais do irmão, sentindo o calor do corpo pequeno, mais magro e delicado que o seu, envolvê-lo, como a escuridão da noite envolve com suas garras a claridade do dia, com quem divide o mundo.

Lysander ergueu a mão e acariciou também os cabelos do irmão, retribuindo o carinho. Via-o como um irmão mais velho, apesar de terem a mesma idade. Lorcan era tão mais maduro, forte e esperto do que ele; Lysander sempre se sentia protegido, seguro e aquecido perto do irmão.

"É verdade," Lysander riu. "mas... eu gosto de ser assim, Lor." Os olhos do garoto brilharam ao olhar para o irmão e havia tanta sinceridade e carinho naquele olhar sem malícias que Lorcan sentiu-se sufocado.

"Eu também gosto de você assim, Lys." Falou e estavam tão próximos que podia sentir a respiração morna de Lysander. Inclinou-se.

Seus lábios roçaram, suaves, macios; o leve toque dos mesmos lábios, de rostos distintos, com olhos antagônicos. Pela primeira vez, Lorcan viu o mesmo que o irmão, não através do vidro dos olhos deles, mas através das impurezas dos seus. Havia o brilho de seus olhos refletido nos castanho-claros de Lysander e o amor, mais forte do que qualquer barreira, quaisquer obstáculos. O único amor de sua vida.

"Lorcan! Lysander!" A porta se abriu novamente e Lorcan se afastou, lento e impassível, sem demonstrar qualquer consternação por terem quase sido flagrados por Luna, que agora se abaixava e sorria ao ver os dois filhos escondidos embaixo da cama. "Aí estão vocês! Está na hora do almoço. Quero vocês dois lá embaixo antes que eu sirva o primeiro prato. Vamos, vamos."

Lysander saiu de baixo da cama primeiro; suas bochechas levemente coradas, os olhos buscando os do irmão assim que este também saiu do esconderijo. Lorcan colocou a mão nos cabelos do irmão e beijou-o na bochecha. Lysander relaxou, sorrindo sem-graça.

Os dois desceram, ao mesmo tempo em que a luz crescente da Primavera, símbolo da deusa Eostre, escapava das nuvens do céu e iluminava os campos e colinas que cercavam a casa dos Lovegood.


End file.
